Nobody Deserves to Die a Virgin
by shipthelimes
Summary: A oneshot slash between Sergeant Roebuck and Private Miller from CAll of Duty: World at War. Their squad dead, the two decide to complete the mission on by themselves. Except, biological imperatives get in the way. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


A/N: There is homosexual activity going on. Not to mention violence, swearing, and other inappropriate things. If you are offended by such material, do not read the story. Also, if you do like such things, read and review!

"Get your head down!" Sergeant Roebuck roared at me. He seized me by the collar and shoved me roughly into the trench behind us. I tumbled headlong into the muddy pit, landing heavily on my back. Moments later, a salvo of machine gun rounds flew above where my head had been just an instant before and I stared dazedly at the flashing lights.

"Miller," Roebuck shouted, "get your ass in gear!" He thrust a rifle into my numb hands.

"Yes, sir!" I bellowed over the din of gunfire. I positioned my rifle over the edge of the trench and peered carefully through the sights. Half a dozen Japanese troops had taken up defensive positions behind sandbags and rocks, and I almost smiled when I saw a head sticking out between a pair of rocks. Not a second moment passed between my finger pulling the trigger and his head exploding into a red mist. Roebuck barked a laugh and slapped me on the back.

"Now that's more like it!" he said, grinning fiercely. I fired three more times and three more men fell to the scarlet stained earth, eyes vacant and vengeful. Roebuck blew apart a fifth soldier with a grenade, leaving only one enemy troop left.

"Where'd the little cocksucker go…?" Roebuck whispered as he scanned the battle-scarred field. Suddenly, an object resembling a tin can bounced into the trench. We stared at it for less than an instant before terrible comprehension revealed itself.

"Shit, get away!" I screamed as the can released a noxious gas. Sergeant Roebuck disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and I struggled to regain my senses. The earth beneath me was trembling and unstable, the spaces in front of me wavered and flickered. I heard a shout from nearby and I stumbled forward, wheezing. The smoke cleared a little, and through my narrowed eyes could see the silhouette of two men writhing on the ground. The last Japanese soldier was crouched above Roebuck, knife drawn, and the Sergeant was struggling admirably. He had the Jap's wrists in his hands, keeping the blade away. I charged forward, knocking the enemy soldier onto the ground. I pulled my own knife from its sheath and slashed viciously, slitting his throat. I stood over his body, breathing heavily for a moment, as the blood gurgled and sprayed. After casing my knife, I turned and offered my hand to Roebuck. He looked up at me with a curious expression mixed of gratitude and something else. He paused momentarily, eventually taking my hand.

"Thanks, Miller," he said as I pulled him up.

"Hey, now we're even," I answered, smiling.

"Nothing left to do here," he muttered, observing the carnage. "Our squad is dead and the mission is fucked…" he let out a long sigh, "but I sure as hell ain't going back empty-handed." I didn't say anything, and nodded in agreement. He took a step and staggered, clutching his side. The fabric was red beneath his fingers.

"Sergeant, you're bleeding," I noticed. He spit on the ground.

"So? You think a little cut is gonna stop me?"

"Roebuck, that's not a little cut." He laughed, wincing at the same time.

"Yeah, well, if I'm not about to bleed to death, I can keep going," he shouldered his Thompson and looked at me. "Are you coming or not?" I grinned at him.

"Somebody has to drag your body back to camp," I said, reloading my rifle. He smirked at me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, kid."

The night was dark and moist and full of moonlight. The trees hid us from sight, and we moved noiselessly behind the backs of unsuspecting Japanese troops. I was forced more than once to restrain Roebuck from revealing out presence.

"They won't miss him," he growled, sliding his fingers across his knife, "Let me slit his throat." I held his arms tightly behind his back.

"No," I whispered angrily into his ear, "We did not come out here to be killed by a couple of grunts. Focus." He pulled his arms free, glaring at me.

"Killjoy." He said, walking away from the sleeping Jap. I always smiled when he called me that.

We moved at in the dark, resting and hiding during the day. If we were lucky, an outcropping of rocks would provide cover and we could sleep in the comfort and cool of a cave. More often than not, we were forced to seek refuge in the underbrush of the forest. The spaces were cramped, tight, and for some reason, I frequently found myself closer to Sergeant Roebuck than was comfortable or appropriate. There were awkward moments where his hand might brush across my groin, or my head would rest on his shoulder, but these moments, when discovered, were ended quickly and never discussed.

On the third day after the battle on the beach, Sergeant Roebuck and I lay quiet and still beneath a large, conveniently obscuring bush. The sun had just risen to high noon when Roebuck broke the silence.

"Geez, too bad we're stuck like this," he said. He was lying on his stomach, fidgeting.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, and then added, "Stop moving. We can't be seen." He looked at me and then looked away. "What is it?" I asked again.

"Nothing," he said shortly.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"Mind your own fucking business," was his reply. I was very curious now.

"Listen, over the past three days, I've seen you piss, shit, and puke. Don't give me that," I said, giving him a hard look. He stared back at me, unblinking.

"I've got a huge woody," he said abruptly. I felt my eyes widen and I looked away, squirming uncomfortably.

"Oh," was I all could say.

"Told you it wasn't any of your fucking business." He sounded smug. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes and then he asked me a question.

"Do you mind if I wack off?" he asked. I looked at him and then I looked at the foot of space between my prone body and his. I didn't know what to say, and before I could reply, Roebuck flipped onto his back and unzipped his fatigues. I quickly averted my eyes.

"How can you even be thinking of that right now? We're in the middle of hostile territory!" I said in an exasperated tone. The only response from Roebuck was fap fap fap. I turned on my side, away from the Sergeant, and tried not to listen. Roebuck groaned softly and his leg brushed against mine. His rhythm transferred to me and I could feel his pumping movements. His pace increased and he moaned a little louder. My mind was suddenly overcome with images of Sergeant Roebuck with his pants around his ankles and his hand gripping that thick, full, throbbing…

'No!' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something, anything else, but my mind always returned to Roebuck. Open jacket, strapping torso, just look at those biceps… Think of something else, think…! Brawny features, strong chin, handsome stubble… Sing a song, that'll help! Twinkle, twinkle, little star… Defined abdomen, muscular thighs, and what's in between them… Shit, stop thinking of him, stop thinking of him…

The next thought surprised me. I wanted Roebuck to grab me with his big, rough hands and push me beneath him. I wanted his fingers to caress my front, my back, my lips and every else. I wanted his mouth on mine, his warm tongue and dry lips to cover me. I wanted him to…

Roebuck jerked suddenly, and I instinctively knew that he was done. Sure enough, after a few wiping sounds, the zipper went up noisily and Roebuck was on his stomach again. He sighed happily and I bit my lip.

'I tried, I really did…' I complained silently as the front of my pants bulged. The rest of that day was the longest day that I have ever lived.

Night came again and we moved. We didn't speak of earlier, and I didn't particularly want to. We clambered up a shadowy hill and Roebuck whistled when he saw over the crest.

"There she is," he said, "the castle."

"When are we heading in?" I asked, crouching on the hill. Roebuck scratched his chin for a moment before answering.

"Tomorrow night. This one has too much fucking moon and our cover is already half gone." He turned and waved for me to follow him. "Come on," he said, "let's look for a place to spend the day."

As fortune would have it, a large cave was situated about half a mile away from the castle. We set up there and discussed the battle plan.

"Right," Roebuck said, chewing on a hard biscuit, "this is what we're gonna do. The castle has a lot of important officers in it. We're gonna blow our way in and take as many of those fuckers down as possible." He smiled, showing all of his teeth. "That'll shake up their chain of command." I blanched.

"So, that's it then?" My voice was low and serious. "We're going to die tomorrow?"

"Yup, probably."

I considered this for a moment.

"Roebuck, I'm a virgin," I said abruptly. He looked at me, frowning slightly, but didn't say anything. "I don't want to die a virgin," I continued. A smile crept onto his face.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" he asked, falsely demure.

"I want you… to, you know…" I stammered slightly and he shook his head.

"No, I don't know. You need to say it. Out loud." He was still smiling. I took a big breath.

"Roebuck…" I started.

"Yes, Miller?"

"I want… I want…" Roebuck leaned close to me so that I could his feel breath and smell his scent.

"What do you want, Private?" he licked his lips. His tongue almost brushed across my nose.

"I want you to fuck me." I whispered hoarsely. Roebuck stood up, so that my face was level with his stomach. He held my chin in his hands.

"I think you need to show me some respect, Private," he said as he put his thumb in my mouth. It tasted like dirt and blood and I liked it.

"I want you," I whispered again, pulling his thumb away, "to fuck me, Sergeant." He pushed me and I landed on my back. Grinning, he straddled me, leaning over me and covering my neck with bites and kisses. I groaned, letting him ravish my body, running my hands over his powerful body. He threw his shirt off quickly and did the same with mine. His lips and his teeth caressed my naked torso, nipping here and there. Eventually, his mouth wandered to the edge of my pants and he grabbed at them impatiently. Roebuck pulled them down around my knees and he held my member in his curled fist. I gasped and my back arched as his open mouth descended, and my body was set on fire with the sensation. He filled his whole mouth with the length, only gagging occasionally. I gripped his shoulders passionately, groaning as his head bobbed. I thrust my hips up, wanting to go deeper, wanting him to swallow me. His tongue swirled around me, and my climax filled his throat when it came. Finished, I lay breathing loudly. He slurped noisily, licking his lips and my bare abdomen. I looked up at him and smiled. He grinned back and put my ankles on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he spit into his hand and rubbed it on his erect member.

"Miller, the fun is only half over," he said. I felt the tip of his shaft on my entrance and realized his intent.

"You're not really going to…" I began, but he thrust forward and my sentence was interrupted by the most curious feeling of pain and pleasure. I didn't scream, but the noise I made seemed to satisfy Roebuck.

"You like that?" he crooned as he slowly slid his entire length into me, "You want me to fill you with my huge fucking cock?"

"Fuck me, Sergeant…" I gasped, "Roebuck…" His pace increased as I loosened up, and I found myself wanting to go faster. He held onto my hips, hands roaming across my chest, slapping my ass and pumping my hard member.

"Shit, Miller, you're tight…" he moaned as he fucked me. Harder and faster he went until, frenzied, he threw his head back and slammed into me, filling me with his seed. I came again, splattering on his abdomen. He embraced me suddenly, sticky and sweaty and kissed me passionately. He held me close, and I held him just as tight. We lay there, on the hard rock, for a few minutes as he cradled me on his chest.

"You wanna go again?" he asked quietly. I licked his cheek and he smiled. He flipped me onto my back and spit in his hands.

Half an hour later, we lay panting and spent, wet and tired. He bit my arm and mumbled,

"Again?" I felt his prickly chin and whispered no. "Killjoy…" he muttered.

The dawn was bright and unwelcome. I awoke in Roebuck's arms, covered in his jacket and chewing on his dog tags.

"Do we have to go tonight?" I asked sleepily. He didn't answer, but instead, put a finger in my mouth and I sucked on it. He removed it suddenly and the finger slid underneath the jacket and into me. I shivered and noticed the Sergeant's morning wood against my thigh.

"Fuck the war. I've found something better." He guided my hand toward his groin and I licked his shaft.

"What do…" I started, but he ground his pubes into my nose.

"Don't talk with your mouth, full," he moaned, tickling my throat, "it's rude."

A/N: I almost want to turn this into a long story. I tried to avoid inelegant words like "cock" and "dick", but those words seemed to fit Roebuck's personality. Also, notice that I didn't use the word "cum". I would have given them a condom, but that's not really standard military issue. Or is it? Again, read and review!


End file.
